1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to training equipment for baseball and related games, and more specifically to apparatus for perfecting the skill of batting the ball used in such games.
2. Description Of The Related Art
In the game of baseball, and related games such as softball and cricket, it is important for every player to be proficient at batting. Batting can be practiced throughout a player's life; it is a skill which is able to be continuously improved with diligent effort.
Unfortunately, conventional batting practice usually requires the time and attention of several people, in addition to the practicing batter, to be carried out successfully. A pitcher is essential, and it is helpful to have the cooperation of a catcher and several fielders. Thus, children, and beginning batters of every age, rarely get as much practice as they might need to achieve their full level of potential batting proficiency.
In order to help fulfill players' needs for more batting practice, and to circumvent the problems caused by the constant scarcity of cooperative fielders, various devices which permit the batting act to be simulated have been developed and employed. One familiar to children, and those teaching them to bat, is called a "tee." It comprises an upstanding, flexible post atop which a ball may be placed at a comfortable swing-level. A tee is helpful in teaching the most basic rudiments of a proper swing because presenting a stationary ball to a beginning batter eliminates the need to deal with the further complexity of timing. And, as young children are normally not able to hit such a teed ball very far, one or two fielders may be adequate to conduct an efficient practice session. But, once a child (or other beginning batter) of any strength learns to connect with a ball properly, the problem of having to recruit others to chase hit balls soon arises. And, in any case, it is at this point that the beginning batter is ready to graduate to learning the further fundamental art of hitting a ball while it is moving. It is in these respects that a tee quickly becomes an insufficient batting practice tool.
As a batter first progresses to swinging at pitched balls, it is best if the ball is tossed in a slow arc across the batter's torso region. However, as the batter's timing is perfected, the challenge becomes whether a ball pitched with some speed, or traveling in a particular nonlinear path, can be hit with consistency. But, again, throughout this long phase of training, recruiting fielders is problem. And, as a batter develops power, there is an increasing danger to the pitcher of being hit by batted balls.
Automatic pitching machines fulfill batters' needs for practice beyond the conventional, fully-manned playing field in the following respects. First, they are usually situated within a netted or fenced enclosure, thus obviating the need for fielders. And, second, a nearly unlimited number of balls may be pitched to the batter without tiring or endangering a pitcher. However, pitching machines are fairly expensive and therefore not suited to being purchased by the typical practicing batter. Most, instead, are used on a rental basis for short periods of time in arcades, and the like; the expense even in that environment being not insubstantial. And, finally, most beginning batters, such as children, need balls pitched much more slowly than is commonly available from pitching machines.
Over the years, in response to the above needs and drawbacks, a host of related "tethered ball"-type batting practice devices have been developed. All employ a tether of some sort, with a ball affixed to its end. The idea is that an operator grasps the tether's free end and swings the ball in a circular arc, thereby repeatedly presenting it to a practicing batter in a fashion akin to the ball's having been pitched. All manner of handles, tethers, swivels, springs and means for fastening a ball to a tether's end are represented in the art.
Tethered ball devices offer several advantages over other batting practice products and methods. They are inexpensive to manufacture; easy to learn to use; very versatile in the type of pitch which may be simulated; and, they require but a single operator and no fielders to carry out an effective batting practice session. However, all constructions are subject to several common flaws. First, when the batter misses the ball, the tether is likely to wrap around the bat, possibly pulling the tether from the operator's grasp as the batter's swing is completed. Although this problem does not frequently occur once a batter has developed a good eye and good timing, it constitutes a persistent inconvenience in training the type of batter to which such devices are best suited, i.e. children, and others of the most inexperienced sort.
A second common problem with tethered ball practice devices is that when the ball is properly hit, the load on the ball and closely adjacent portion of tether is so great that the ball has a tendency to be separated from the tether's end, whether by failure of that portion of the tether, or of the ball itself. Many proposals to cure this problem have been made, these including various methods of lashing the ball more securely to the tether, and providing strengthened leaders comprised of metal cable, and the like, adjacent the ball. But, these appear unduly expensive and impractical.
Twisting of the tether with repeated use is a third problem with prior constructions, and at least one such device incorporates a swivel into the tether to alleviate this. However, a swivel does not work as well as it might because as the ball is hit, which is the point at which it has its greatest spin, an unusually heavy load is put on the swivel. And, this load severely inhibits the swivel's free action.
Thus, it appears that a need has long existed for a tethered ball-type batting practice device constructed so as to reduce problems of its tether wrapping around the batter's bat. And, the device should also provide better means for keeping the ball and tether from being separated when hit. Finally, it is important that twisting in the tether is kept to a minimum.